The Only Entertainment
by Ariellabella
Summary: The boys are snowed in at Hogwarts and can thing of only one way ot entertain themselves.


The Only Entertainment

"So," Sirius said as he flopped down onto the bed, causing the large pile of books to topple over. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

Remus shot him a look of annoyance before continuing on with his essay. "I've told you this a thousand times, you'll find out _on_ Christmas." Sirius sighed dramatically and rolled over onto him. "Pads, honestly, I can't breathe you big oaf!"

"I know, I take your breath away," Sirius said as he placed kisses along his neck. As much as he _really_ wanted to finish his essay, what Sirius was doing to him just felt much too good. Giving in, he turned under Sirius so they were stomach-to-stomach. "Mmm, I knew you would give into my charms."

Remus let his head drop back against the bed and closed his eyes, moaning slightly in pleasure. "You know, James and Peter could come back any second."

"They won't," Sirius murmured, "they're outside, James is busy making Evans wish she hadn't stayed over break." His fingers working deftly, he had Remus' shirt open in a matter of seconds and was trailing kisses down his warm skin. The sandy haired boy arched against the lips and threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair.

The door burst open, James and Peter came stumbling in, noses still red from the cold. "Oh god, get a room," James covered his eyes as he fell onto his bed.

"We are in a room, our room," Sirius replied and laid his head down on Remus' stomach.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that around us," Peter added. He had shed his snow covered scarf and jacket, still pulling off his gloves.

James pushed himself off of his bed and walked over to them, reaching up to pull the curtains around the bed. "Better," he sighed with relief.

"Well you two were supposed to be outside, I can't help you came back when we'd just started. Why did you come in anyway, you're usually outside until someone chases you in?" Sirius had detached himself from Remus and opened the curtains, hand still resting on the other's leg.

"We would have stayed out but the weather took one nasty turn. Have you seen it? Snowing so bad they can't open the doors anymore, it's piled up to the top." James was now towelling off his snow wet hair. "McGonagall said it could be days before we get to go outside again."

"You hear that Moony," Sirius said playfully, "looks like we'll have to find a broom closet for our afternoon snog session since Prongs' bed will now be taken."

He had honestly never seen James move that fast as he sprung from the middle of his bed. "What!" he squeaked and looked from the bed to Sirius before recognizing the sparkle in the raven haired boy's eyes. His cheeks flushed a slight red and he growled, "you git." This time James launched himself at Sirius, landing right on top of him and they began to wrestle. Remus promptly removed himself so as not to get sucked in and began to rummage through his trunk.

"You know," Sirius said when James had pinned him down, both breathing heavily, "this is kind of kinky." Peter began to laugh as James scrambled away.

"You win Black, but next time being gay will not grant you victory."

Remus had now stood and he called out, "oh boys, it seems you need entertainment before you kill each other." Smiling, he held up two bottles of Firewhiskey.

"The prefect breaks the rules!" Peter mocked astonishment. "Why next thing you know you'll be pulling pranks on first years."

"Shut up and drink," Remus replied and tossed the bottle to him.

"And so I locked him in the room then cast a silencing charm on it, he was stuck there for a whole day!" James finished and Peter laughed along with him. They were all sprawled out on the floor, Sirius pressed back against Remus, James leaning against the bedpost and Peter lying on his back.

Taking the last swallow from the bottle, James held it up and a lost look spread across his face. "Where-where'd it all go? Pads, where's the Firewhiskey?" His eyes got huge as he turned to look around him as if searching for something.

Sirius sighed and crawled forward, taking the bottle from him. "It's all in your stomach mate, you drank it."

"No, no there was more."

"You drank that too."

James snorted and swayed dangerously. "Did not, otherwise I'd be drunk, which I'm not," he slurred. Remus chuckled and James shot him a look. "Leave me alone, go snog your boyfriend." James always had mood swings when drunk, one minute laughing and the next acting as though you'd insulted his Quidditch skills.

"I was planning on it, in your bed," Remus muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Remus turned his attention to Peter who had stumbled to his bed and fell into it. Within seconds he was snoring loudly, one foot still hanging off the bed.

Sirius had James almost to his feet and Remus stood to help. As they pulled him up, James began to giggle. His head fell back and he looked over at Sirius. "I never realized how heavy my head was. I don't want to hold it up anymore, too heavy. I'm just going to let it fall, hey, why is everything upside down?"

Reaching back, Sirius propped his head up. "Better?"

"Yeah," James said, astonished. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic." On three they lifted and promptly deposited James onto his bed. Sirius planted firm hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Prongs, sleep now, you need it." James only nodded and clutched his sheets to him protectively.

A warm hand wrapped around his and Sirius was pulled to the other side of the room. "You. On the floor. Now." Sirius' eyes widened, Remus had never ordered him around like this before, not that he minded.

"As you wish." Lying back, he growled as Remus got onto his hands and knees and crawled over him. Sirius arched as Remus slipped his tongue into his mouth, moaning slightly.

Suddenly Sirius realized something. "Remus," he said, "were you trying to get James and Pete drunk so they would go to sleep?"

"Maybe," Remus whispered against his mouth. "Why, are you complaining?"

Sirius only smiled. "Not at all."

There was a sudden howl of wind and the window banged open. They both jumped up and saw James standing in front of the window smiling. "Hey guy, look, it's snowing!"

Remus groaned and slapped himself on the forehead. "James, bed."

"No," he whined, "I want to make a snowman." Remus recognized that look, it was the I'm-not-moving-until-I-get-what-I-want-and-am-satisfied-look.

"Fine," Sirius said, now standing beside him. He pointed to the pile of snow that had fallen onto the floor when the window had been opened. "There's some snow, go ahead." But James had already plopped himself down and begun shovelling the snow into piles. Remus could only shake his head, James was like a little kid when drunk, it was as though he had jumped into a time machine and gone back twelve years.

After closing the window, Sirius cleaned up the snow and put James, who had fallen asleep seconds after sitting down, back into his bed.

"Now where were we?" he said, pushing Remus back and stretching out on top of him. "Oh yeah, we were discussing why James and Peter had two bottles of Firewhiskey and I didn't get a drop."

Remus only smiled and pulled him closer.


End file.
